Someday My Prince Will Come!
by any black
Summary: lily,sammy.ashley,jess,caro y mely nunca habian creido en cuentos de hadas mucho menos en esos de en los que la princesa encuentra a su principe azul pero todo eso cambiara cuando los merodeadores hagan una apuesta que podria cambiarles la vida
1. Chapter 1

SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME

Personajes:

James potter

Lillian Evans

Sirius black

Samantha hallow

Remus lupin

Jessica Adams

Melinda bleu

Peter Pettigrew

Caroline Fitzpatrick

Severus snape

Luke Newell

Dave Affleck

Lucius malfoy

Ashley Gresham

Marc ventury

Dereck ventury

Michael Atwood

Charles nosty

Christopher Harris

Joseph wirth

Era el primero de septiembre en el expreso de howarts que ya echaba a andar por el campo ingles lleno de estudiantes que regresaban al que seria su hogar por el resto de el año…en uno de los vagones dos chavos hablaban muy animadamente uno de ellos se llamaba james potter era un joven guapo de cabello negro azabache imposible de peinar con unos lentes que le daban un aire de intelectual que se borraba con su caracteristica sonrisa de pillo

Y con un cuerpo de infarto …mientras que su compañero respondia al nombre de sirius black era alto moreno muy guapo con el cabello color negro azulado y una preciosa mirada color gris conjuntado con un cuerpo atletico y una sonrisa que derretia a cualquiera

-oye padfoot quien encabeza tu lista de conquistas de este años

-pues ahora que lo dices prongs no tengo ninguna-contesto con un aire serio que de repente cambio por una sonrisa…si sirius black tenia una idea!!!!-tengo una idea james te propongo algo…una apuesta

-ok pero de que o que???

-trataremos de conquistar a las dos primeras chicas que pasen por esa puerta

-bueno pues primero habra que ver quienes son no??

-supongo-dijo sirius

Y asi pasaron veinte minutos….

-¡por merlin!- exclamo james desesperado –es que acaso ya no quedan chicas en este tren

Y como si las hubiera invocado dos chicas pasaron por ahí en ese instante , james no se lo podia creer es que simple y sencillamente se negaba a creer quienes estaban paradas charlando afuera de su compartimiento una de ellas era nada mas que lily evans la prefecta perfecta de gryffindor y una belleza según la opinión del alumnado masculino tenia la piel blanca y suave y un cabello color fuego combinado con dos esmeraldas que tenia como ojos y su compañera era samantha hallow mejor conocida como sammy era la mejor amiga de lily era menos alta que lily pero no por eso era menos bonita ella tenia el cabello color chocolate combinado con unas mechas blancas en las puntas y unos ojos color miel preciosos pero lo que mas impactaba eran sus labios como de beso y su hermosa sonrisa ..

-no!!-dijo james-por ningun motivo hare semejante cosa

-vamos prongs no seas asi

-no ya sabes que me cae mal ademas no la conosco y …

-te da miedo???-sugirio sirius suspicaz

- que??? Como crees es una chica como le voy a tener miedo!!!!

-bueno prongs piensalo tienes de aquí a howarts para decidirte

-esta bien pero no podriamos cambiar de chicas???

Sirius lo mira feo

-esta bien ya entendi

En otro compartimiento lily evans y sammy hallow estaban charlando animadamente

-sam viste como nos estaban viendo ellos –dijo lily señalando a sirius y a james

-quienes los de junto???-lily asiente con la cabeza-no no los vi ni sabia que existian

-sam-la regaña lily

-esta bien si los habia visto pero trato de ignorarlos como si alguien nos los hubiera visto!!!!!-dijo elevando su tono de voz

-ok pero no me grites

-no te estoy gritando!!!!

-si me estas gritando!!!!

-callense no griten eso es de callejeras aprendan a mi-dijo melinda blue una chica rubia un tanto bajita con ojos verdes pero no tan brillantes como los de lily de familia de magos ricos y de sangre pura era(según decian)la mas fashion del grupo pero era muy tierna y dulce y no le importaba la puresa de sangre

-si y que mejor aprendan a mi primer dia y ya tengo a dos chicos tras de mi-esto lo dijo ashley gresham la mas liberal del grupo era alta con el cabello color chocolate y ojos cafes y tenia a medio howarts a sus pies

-no es correcto que juegues con los sentimientos de la gente ash-ella era Jessica adams la racional de grupo la mas noble y estudiosa era rubia con ojos color miel

-cierto ash-afirmo caroline fitzpatrick la mas timida y pequeña del grupo era bajita con cabello color castaño algo corto era la mas dulce y sensata del grupo

-calma chicas ya sabes lo que dicen juega con ellos antes de que ellos jueguen contigo

-eso es cierto-apoyaron las chicas


	2. Chapter 2

Remus entro en el compartimiento mientras que sirius y james hablaban de la apuesta era un chico alto delgado de cabello color castaño claro y ojos color miel de aspecto algo enfermizo pero a la vez muy guapo.

Ya pensaste en lo que te dije – pregunto sirius

Si pero todavia no lo decido –contesto james

Que es lo que tienes que pensar james-pregunto remus

No en nada

Chicos que es lo que estan tramando –pregunto remus

Pues la verdad hicimos una apuesta-contesto sirius

Bueno no porque todavia no he dicho que si –se apresuro a añadir james

A ver diganme de que se trata-dijo remus

Tenemos que tratar de que hallow y evans salgan con nosotros

Ah

No nos vas a decir nada remus

No porque eh de decirles algo

Pues porque hallow es tu exnovia y evans es tu amiga

Pues si

Entonces porque no te preocupas porque les rompamos el corazon o algo asi

Pues porque no creo que lo logren

Que?????? Disculpa remus pero sabes con quien estas hablando

Mira sirius conosco a sam como la palma de mi mano y te aseguro que nunca se fijaria en ti y lily ..bueno ella simplemente pasa de james ademas les recuerdo que no se soportan

Y?...podemos hacer las pases -respondio sirius cansado de tanta energia negativa por merlin el era sirius black nunca una chica lo habia rechazado y menos ahora

En ese momento james no escuchaba lo que sus amigos hablaban solo podia pensar en una pelirroja de ojos verdes que desde finales de el curso pasado le habia robado el corazón solo que aun no se sentía listo para contárselo a sus amigos .

Hey james vamos-dijo sirius despertando a james de sus pensamientos

Que??? A donde ¿???-pregunto james

Con las locas esas-dijo sirius

Los tres chicos salieron de su compartimiento y se dirigieron al de las chicas que hablaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones

Mira quienes vienen –dijo jessica interrumpiendo la conversasion

Quien???-lily asomo su cara por la puerta y vio venir hacia ellas a los mrodeadores –oh no puede ser los merodeabobos

Ahora que quieren-dijo ash visiblemente irritada

Van a contaminar nuestro aire –dijo mely

Hola chicas!!!-dijo sirius entrando en el compartimiento

Que quieres black no ves que estamos ocupadas-agrego sam molesta

Tranquila encanto solo venimos a saludarlos-dijo sirius

Vuelve a decirme encanto una vez mas y te parto la cara-le contesto sam

Hola chicas que tal el verano-dijo remus tratan do de suavisar el ambiente

Hola remus –dijeron todas las chicas

El verano muy bien gracias –termino lily

Bueno chicas..nosotros nos estábamos preguntando si ustedes querrian cenar hoy con nosotras ya saben como es nuestro ultimo año asi nos podríamos llevar mejor

No!!!-contestaron inmediatamente todas las chicas

Pero porque todo el mundo pagaría por cenar con los merodeadores –afirmo james

Pues veras potter nosotras solo pagaríamos para no tener que ver mas a los merodeadores –dijo lily "definitivamente ese chico me saca de mis casillas"

Asi que si ya terminaron pueden irse –dijo ash antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara

Pero mira si son descarados toda la vida se la han pasado molestándonos y ahora pretende que cenemos con ellos –dijo sam

Dejalos es que no tienen tantas neuronas en su cerebro como para razonar que no les queremos cerca –dijo jess


End file.
